


Clear Sky's Second Speech

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [23]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Sky's final speech to the realm of Mianite.





	Clear Sky's Second Speech

There’s been another shift in the tides.

Hush again, though don’t keep quiet long, the goddess of balance speaks.

For every piece of the mortal plane we’ve seen, we fear the worst here.

Our own home is plagued by a black swarm of flies and candle flickers.

To keep our world from unraveling at the seams, we must keep vigilant.

Resistance is strong, though not strong enough, but no matter how small a rebellion, it can make a world of difference.

Our own enemy stands to the left and behind of the front lines, aware and walking free.

While he moves freely through a plane he desires to destroy, he finds resistance and shoots out the lights of it, a dangerous mix of lightbulbs and stained glass windows.

Of course, you know who we speak of.

He’s beginning to find the light at its edges, destroy them and plunge the world into dark.

Knowledge is as limited as can be, but we know more than he believes we need to know. With knowledge comes our power.

He is here to eradicate our entire world and trap what quintessence escapes our lips.

Don’t fall into his trap!

With every second grows his power, but with every word he gets weaker. How fast can we speak in order to defend?

We as two cannot place a dent. There’s cracks, but the armor’s too dark to find them from our view.

We as many can crack it more, we as all can shatter it.

As long as Kikoku Botan exists freely in this very realm, we know its fate.

This world will fall apart if we do not raise our voices now.

And with every strand of fate he pulls from beneath our grasp--


End file.
